


Configure

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Martin tells Amanda the season.





	Configure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a hot sunset, made hotter by the bonfire, and the roof of the van feels like it’s burning. Amanda stays up on it anyway—the cold beer in her hands does its best to counteract her sizzling jeans. She figures a breeze will come when the sun is gone, and if it doesn’t, she’ll have their Rainbow Monster come and fan her. Martin lights a cigarette beside her and passes it over, but it’s too hot to smoke. 

When she doesn’t take it, he shrugs and brings it back to his lips. She spends a few seconds watching them pucker around the white stem, and then her gaze drifts back to the rest of her gang. Gripps and Vogel are dancing by the fire, hoping and hollering like the maniacs they are. Cross is half asleep over a bed of spare tires. Rainbow’s still gawking at the marshmallow Amanda skewered for her. Sooner or later, she’ll figure out it’s edible. It’s more fun to watch that slow process than explain, and half Amanda’s explanations seem to go in one ear and out the other anyway. This world’s as strange to Rainbow as she is to it, and that makes her fit right in with them. 

“It’s almost the season,” Martin murmurs. His gravelly voice draws Amanda right back in. She turns to look at him and doesn’t have to ask: he elaborates, “Their heats. They always hit together.”

Amanda’s breath hitches involuntarily. She’s never had to deal with that before. She always thought she was a beta like everyone else she knew, until she met Martin and fell headfirst into a rut. She should’ve known she’d be a freak like the rest of them. She mutters, “How... coordinated.”

Martin snorts and flicks some ash. He must get the irony: for the most disorganized people on the planet to all line neatly up together. He asks, “You ready?”

It’s not challenging, but she still fiercely counters, “I can handle you, can’t I?” And he smirks at her, wide and _hot_ in a while different way. She always heard alphas were supposed to find omegas, but Amanda wouldn’t give up her all-alpha nights with Martin for the world. She finds herself admitting, quieter and almost too tender for their wildness, “Thanks for sharing your pack with me.”

“It’s your pack, Drummer.” 

So he’s said. It’s still strange to hear. To _feel_. She finds herself smiling broadly. Maybe the prospect should be scary—three crazed omegas, another powerful alpha, and one otherworldly who-knows-what. But she’s grown strong enough herself that it’s not. She decides, “We’ll do it together. You take care of Gripps and Cross, and I’ll cover Vogel and Rainbow.” 

She looks at him in case he’ll protest, but of course he doesn’t. He loves them all equally anyway. He nods and says, “Yes, Ma’am.” The salute sounds wrong on his tongue, like it should be mocking, but it’s not with her. Her grin grows. 

She reaches out for him, snagging his beard, and he moves his cigarette aside as she pulls him closer. She meant for a light kiss—a small reward for his easiness—but it never comes out that way. They wind up with a fiery, open-mouthed make-out, and she doesn’t pull away until his heat starts getting to her. He goes back to smoking. He knows damn well they’ll wind up lying next to one another in tonight’s pile, and they’ll take care of one another like needy omegas desperate to come. 

That makes her think again of their upcoming problem, and she bellows across the clearing, “Hey, Rainbow, get over here!” They need to have a talk, and it’s probably not going to be easy to clear up. But it’ll probably be fun.

The Rainbow Monster looks up and scurries over, as good a member of her pack as any.


End file.
